My Personal Aggravation
by Lecreme Brulee
Summary: Ever since we both crossed paths, I just couldn't stand her. There were so many reasons to hate her. But what I could never understand was the most recent one. Why does it bother me so much seeing her with that Chef? ChaseXAngela oneshot.


**Disclaimer- Harvest Moon is owned by Natsume.**

* * *

**-My Personal Aggravation-**

_My opinion on her hasn't changed one bit since the moment we met._

_Her obnoxious attitude,_

_Her shameless immaturity,_

_How she honestly believed she deserved everything she wanted,_

_How she thought that the world should serve her every whim…_

_Every time I was around her,_

_It was like being choked by a poisonous miasma._

_I doubt it was even possible to hate her even more,_

_But then I felt even worse when she started eying that chef._

…

_Why?_

_I don't think he even cares about me that much._

_He's just so cold and insufferable._

_With his rude behavior, he might as well be in the same league as 'her'._

_Yet whenever I see those two together, my anger intensified only towards her._

_Maybe it's because there were a few times he was nice to me._

_But they were nothing special._

_Yet my anger would be spurned when those two were involved._

_It was like she was my flame of anger_

_While the chef was the oily fuel to ignite it further._

_I don't even know what this feeling is, or where it came from._

_I just know that this overwhelming wrath,_

_This strange anxiety and suffering,_

_Was mostly thanks to her._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello!" a perky voiced called out me as I entered the Sundae Inn.

And right before me was Maya the waitress, with her typically childish smile alongside her equally peppy boyfriend, Luke the Apprentice Carpenter.

"Yo, Angie!" Luke joined in greeting.

"H-hello." I greeted awkwardly.

"Lukey and I wanted to go out today to forage some ingredients for my next dish. The both of us wanted to know if you'd like to join us today, with you being best friends with us and everything." Maya offered.

"Y-you mean right now? I-I'm glad that you offered, but I promised Jake and Colleen I'd be working part-time for them today…. S-sorry. Maybe you can just make it a date?"

"A date?" Luke exclaimed, "I'm still a little new at this whole relationship thing, but does running around picking berries and herbs sound like the best idea for that?"

"It'll be fine, Sweetie," Maya said with a slight blush, " I'm just glad that you'd be this considerate to help me cook like this. You already know how bad a cook I am first hand…"

"Don't be like that, Maya! You can't just give in like that in throw in the towel! You gotta keep trying until you get it right! If you don't have faith in yourself, then believe that I have faith in you! This time we'll just gather the best ingredients out there, and then your cooking will finally shine!" he encouraged.

"Luke…"

The two exchanged passionate glances. It was clear the two of them really liked each other, and for all the right reasons. You could say I was a little envious of those two, but at the same time I was happy they could find each other. They are my best friends, after all.

"But man, it's a shame Angie can't join in on our scavenging spree. Her expertise could probably help us out a ton, too!" Luke sighed.

"I know. "The more the merrier", right? And on such a nice day, too!" Maya added sympathetically.

The two of them shared a sigh before turning back to me.

"Well, it can't be helped. A promise is a promise, right? And a true grown-up's gotta keep a promise! Maybe there'll be tons more to pick on Maya's next day off?" Luke said hopefully.

"It should for a proper Best Friends' Day Out!" Maya added. "Sorry, Angie. I really hope we can do this next time."

"I-I'll try not to cause another schedule conflict like this again." I told the two of them.

"Guess that leaves your next obligation to us this time, eh? We'll keep that in mind!" Luke replied with a thumbs-up. "Come on, Maya! There's a whole world out there with foodstuffs ripe for the picking!"

"Coming, Lukey!"

I politely moved out of the way, leaving the two of them to go out on their special task.

Again, I take one last look at their happy faces before they walked right out the door, together hand in hand.

* * *

_A happy couple._

_That's what they were._

_It's as if the two were actually growing through their newfound bond._

_At first, I thought they were too alike in many ways._

_But now that I could see them like that,_

_I could see the differences,_

_And I could see the contrasts that allowed them to better each other._

_Maybe they were not just a happy couple, _

_But an ideal couple._

_At least that's what I thought._

_I continued the day, planning to fulfill my promised part-time work,_

_But I knew I would have to deal with that insufferable chef._

_I figured I might as well introduce myself to him as a temporary co-worker._

_I felt I owed him that much formality._

_But when I went over to meet with him,_

_I saw her as well._

_The haughty way she dressed,_

_That exotic, tanned skin,_

_And that flaming red hair._

_She was even more insufferable than him,_

_She was just so infuriating._

_So why does she choose to eye him so slyly?_

_Why does she bother coming onto him,_

_When he doesn't bother returning the sentiment?_

_She finds so many ways to anger me on purpose,_

_Yet she manages one that she's unaware of._

_She gives one smug smirk thinking that she'll have him someday,_

_While she might as well smirk at my disgust._

_Soon enough,_

_As she realizes she could do no more,_

_Not knowing she was giving me a breather,_

_She up and left._

_And then, when I look towards that chef,_

_The one called Chase,_

_He had a brief look of melancholy._

_And then I shed a tear._

…

_Why?_

_

* * *

_**And that's it.**

**No, really. This is supposed to a oneshot.**

**Sorry if this was barely anything to read, but this was all I had to write from my head. It was really fun writing, though. **

**And thanks for reading. :)  
**


End file.
